


Задай вопрос

by KisVani



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Триш и Джессика уже были в этом лесу. Подростками, они многого не поняли... Возможно, потому решили вернуться много лет спустя.





	Задай вопрос

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразная хронология, совершенно авторская мифология, возможен ООС.

Что-то разбудило ее. Может быть, холод, может быть, воронье карканье, а может быть, что-то другое. По сероватому блеклому свету определить время не получалось, стрелки часов над кроватью замерли на трех часах, телефон разрядился, а электричества не было.  
Лежа на кровати, Джессика смотрела в потолок и думала, связано последнее с происками злых сил или же просто под весом снега оборвался провод. Она представляла, как рабочие, ругаясь вполголоса, забираются на высоковольтный столб, в уме уже прикидывая, сколько им положено сверхурочных. Представляла, как правозащитники в городах составляют заявления в суд на допустившие халатность службы. Представляла, как в больницах включаются генераторы, а военные на своих базах ничего даже не замечают. Представляла параноиков, видящих во всем этом заговор.   
— И где спиртное, когда оно так необходимо? — спросила Джессика у самой себя.  
Она помнила, что остатки виски допила еще позавчера вечером. Стоило бы поехать в ближайший город, стоило бы вызвать те службы, которые ищут людей. Это было бы разумно и правильно… Потому что Триш пропала где-то в этих лесах и не отвечала на звонки, пока у Джессики не сел телефон. Но она редко делала то, что было разумно или правильно.  
Она поднялась с кровати и сняла со спинки стула теплую куртку. Капюшон покрывала изморозь или ей только показалось?  
Хорошо, что она спала одетой.  
Джессика вышла из домика и, подняв воротник повыше, выдохнула облако пара.  
Заснеженный лес обступал ее со всех сторон. Голые ветви, пасмурное серое небо, полное безветрие и тишина, которую нарушают только ее шаги по скрипучему снегу да карканье ворон. Птиц не видно, но слышны их голоса. После шума Нью-Йорка здесь чувствуешь себя так, будто весь мир превратился в студию звукозаписи и ты стоишь у микрофона и говорить с людьми можешь только через микрофон или объясняться жестами через стекло.  
— Будь я Триш, куда бы пошла? — спросила Джессика, кутаясь в шарф.  
Лес не ответил, даже вороны замолчали.  
Неделю назад Джессика и Триш приехали сюда. Лес где-то на границе, не то еще США, не то уже Канада. Та часть материка, которая скучная, где нет Ниагарского водопада и не бродят туристы. Зато есть снег, голые деревья, единственный бар на расстоянии в десять миль от них и полное запустение. И, конечно, несколько странных смертей.  
— Нельзя было придумать место получше, чтобы провести отпуск? — спросила Джессика, когда они с Триш переступили порог арендованного домика и им на головы посыпался снег через дыры в крыше.  
— Я думала, ты хочешь отвлечься от навязчивых клиентов, — ответила Триш. — Проветрить голову или как-то так.  
— Не занимаясь расследованием смертей пятилетней давности.  
— Двухлетней, — поправила Триш. — К тому же такое случалось и раньше. Ты ведь помнишь?  
Джессика помнила. Один из тех безумных эпизодов, которые много с кем случаются, но настолько не укладываются в пределы «нормы», что кажутся сном. До тех пор, пока не оказываешься в тех же декорациях.  
— Не думаю, что сейчас время для ностальгии, — сказала Джессика.  
Триш фыркнула и принялась распаковывать вещи.  
Впервые они приехали в этот лес детьми. Тогда Джессика считала, что Дороти Уокер пытается изобразить для самой себя хорошую мать, а Триш — что это какой-то далеко идущий план для рекламы шоу Пэтси.  
Сейчас Джессика понимала, что истинная причина была где-то между этими предположениями, а то и вовсе не имела к ним отношения.  
Да и не так важно, почему Дороти привезла их сюда. Важнее — что здесь случилось. Джессика помнила, как они с Триш замерзли и жались друг к другу, помнила, как пошли в лес, пока Дороти Уокер бурчала себе под нос, пытаясь разобраться в карте и определить, в какой стороне коттедж.  
— Пэтси, не уходи далеко! — сказала она им в спину, скорее раздраженно, чем заботливо.  
Джессика предупреждения удостоена не была.  
Они с Триш не уходили очень уж далеко, просто бродили поблизости. С неба начал сыпаться снег. Он казался неестественно белым, как будто отличался от того, что им приходилось видеть в городе.  
Джессика помнила, что случилось дальше, но порядок событий нарушился. Как будто кто-то перебирал старые фотографии и, не удосужившись рассортировать, так и запихнул в ящик.  
Вот они бежали через лес назад, к Дороти, сердце колотилось где-то в горле Джессики.  
Вот перебирались через поваленное дерево.  
Вот Триш уронила перчатку и не стала возвращаться.  
Вот смеялись и кружились, взявшись за руки, Джессика ещё думала в этот момент, что смотрятся глупо.  
Вот ворон каркнул, отчего Триш вздрогнула.  
А вот к ним вышел он. Джессика никогда не могла описать его. Он казался ей огромным волком, размером с медведя. Не медведь, а именно огромный волк. А Триш описывала его как оленя с обломанными рогами. И Джессика была уверена, что он их просто отпустил, но Триш говорила — не заметил. Обе они соглашались в одном: от его взгляда кровь стыла в жилах.  
В коттедже они сидели тихо и не спорили ни о чем с Дороти. На следующий день они узнали, что двоих местных растерзали дикие звери. Все бы ничего, но в этих местах уже сотню лет не водилось крупных хищников. Джессика и Триш переговаривались шепотом и согласились, что смерти связаны с ним.  
— Если бы ты была детективом — взялась бы за это дело? — спросила Триш, когда они лежали в кроватях, потушив свет.  
— Ни за что, — ответила Джессика и вздрогнула.  
Потом они вернулись в город, повседневные дела захлестнули их с головой и ту поездку никто ни с кем не обсуждал. Странный лес и странное существо не имели ничего общего с реальностью. Так бы продолжалось и дальше, но Триш вспомнила об этом много лет спустя.  
Джессика не знала, почему. Подозревала, что Киллгрейв случайно всколыхнул в ней полузабытое или же воспоминания всплыли, стоило другим темам для разговоров отступить в тень, а проблемам — решиться.  
— Помнишь то существо в лесу? — спросила Триш будничным тоном, отставив пустую коробку из-под пиццы.  
— В каком лесу? — поинтересовалась Джессика, понимая, о ком именно говорит Триш, и ощущая себя так, словно по спине провели кубиком льда.  
— Мы были подростками, — принялась рассказывать Триш, хотя по ее виду было понятно: она в курсе, что Джессике не нужны напоминания, но из вежливости принимает ее игру. — Мама хотела устроить Рождество на природе, мы пошли бродить по лесу и наткнулись на странного оленя.  
— Волка, — сказала Джессика. — Это был волк.  
— Как скажешь, — не стала спорить Триш. — Мы тогда были младше и не знали, что бывает в мире. Теперь мы подготовлены лучше, верно?  
— Ни черта, — ответила Джессика. — Ни черта мы не подготовлены.  
Но когда Триш стала собирать вещи, Джессика ей помогла и потом, уже когда за окном мелькали заснеженные пейзажи, задавалась вопросом, а какого, собственно, хрена она не стукнула по столу и не сказала, что эта поездка — придурь? Возможно, не дал внутренний голос. Джессика тоже хотела получить ответы.  
Триш задавала вопросы местным, но те немногие, кто жил в этой местности постоянно, а не только в летнее время, ничего не знали или не хотели говорить.  
— Смирись, — сказала Джессика. — В этих лесах нет ничего необычного.  
— Что же мы тогда видели? — не сдавалась Триш.  
— Дикого зверя? — предположила Джессика. — Насмотрелись чего-то перед поездкой, вот и почудилось то, чего не было.  
Она понимала, что звучит неубедительно. Потому что никогда не относилась к тем, чья буйная фантазия не дает спать по ночам. А воспоминания о волке в заснеженном лесу до сих пор заставляли Джессику вздрагивать.  
Но Триш не спорила.  
— Может, ты и права, — сказала она.  
Они побродили по окрестностям еще день, допили остаток спиртного, ночью Джессика услышала, как открывается дверь, а утром Триш не было. Ни записки, ни сообщения, ничего. Просто исчезла. Была Триш — нет Триш. Машина осталась на месте, следов шин не было видно, значит, далеко уйти она не могла. Но ушла.  
Джессика потратила день на то, чтобы обежать округу в поисках следов. Но ей попадались только отпечатки копыт да маленьких лапок — какому-нибудь рейнджеру они бы рассказали целую историю, но Джессика привыкла и умела узнавать то, что люди скрывали за задернутыми шторами или в темных подворотнях. Лес не был ее территорией.  
Когда начался снегопад, она охрипла и замерзла. По дороге к домику Джессика наткнулась на несколько огромных камней с грубо вырезанными лицами. Не определишь, как давно это сделали. Могли постараться и современные подростки-шутники, а могли и какие-нибудь охотники или шаманы века назад.  
Стоило обратиться за помощью, но Джессика этого не сделала. Она могла бы объяснить это рационально: телефон отключился, ехать в метель по незнакомой дороге — себе дороже… Но суть была в том, что Джессика чувствовала всем нутром, что нельзя звать не помощь. Что это лишь навредит. Что тогда она навсегда потеряет Триш.  
Ее порой бесящую заботу. Ее желание помочь всему миру. Ее уверенность, что все будет хорошо, даже если реальность снова и снова говорит об обратном. Ее невероятную силу духа.  
Триш могла не задумываясь шагнуть в огонь ради спасения незнакомца. Джессика тоже могла шагнуть в огонь, но сделала бы это не ради того, кто горит, а чтобы доказать самой себе, что ее жизнь еще не кончена, что она еще на что-то способна.  
— И куда ты опять влезла, Пэтси? — пробурчала Джессика, по-детски надеясь, что Триш сейчас появится и скажет не называть ее так, но лес был все так же тих.  
Будь это сказка, Джессика последовала бы за пением или еще какими-нибудь странными звуками, или следами на снегу, или подсказками, укрытыми у корней деревьев. Но она была начисто лишена музыкального слуха, не слишком умела ориентироваться в лесу или замечать детали в настолько незнакомой обстановке. Потому вышла на Него совершенно случайно.  
У камня с вырезанным лицом стоял огромный черный волк. От него веяло тоской, злобой и страхом. Джессика улыбнулась сама себе, мельком подумав, что тот ужас, который ощущали они с Триш, был собственным страхом зверя, а вовсе не их.  
— Если ты съел ее, я тебе голову оторву, — посулила Джессика, — голыми руками.  
Волк дернул одним ухом, но не сдвинулся с места.  
— Рискую сказать глупость, но я новенькая во всей это фигне, — Джессика подошла ближе, но так, чтобы зверю понадобилось больше одного прыжка, чтобы до нее добраться. — Ты животное или человек в зверином облике? Если ты человек и виновен в чьей-то смерти, то у меня плохие новости: закон распространяется и на тебя тоже.  
Волк повел плечами и заговорил. Не вслух и даже не в голове Джессики, она просто узнала, что он собирался ей сказать. Узнала так, будто это всегда было частью ее, будто иначе невозможно. Как знать, что небо голубое, и лишь из курса физики в старших классах узнать, почему именно.  
Люди всегда приходили в эти леса с вопросом. Нечто призывало их, стоило захотеть узнать ответ. Вопрос всегда один и тот же, пусть форма иная и люди другие. Чтобы получить ответ, нужно пройти простое испытание: найти друг друга и сразиться. Возможны два исхода: смерть для обоих и жизнь — тоже для обоих.  
— Я не собираюсь драться с Триш, — проворчала Джессика, — а она не станет драться со мной. Так что верни мне ее, мы соберем вещи и свалим отсюда.  
Но Он ее не слушал, бросился так быстро, что не спасла ни реакция, ни сила, ни расстояние. А потом Джессика опустилась на все четыре лапы и принюхалась к снегу.  
Лес, раньше казавшийся однородным черно-белым паззлом без звуков или запахов, превратился в стену, что годами расписывали граффити. Джессика слышала, как ворон на ближайшем дереве чистит перья, чуяла след кролика, а глубоко под камнем скрывался ручей…  
Тихий звук привлек внимание Джессики, и она помчалась к нему, даже не успев задуматься, не успев поймать ускользающее человеческое сознание. Ее добыча была там… или член ее стаи? Подобное не может путаться друг с другом, всегда или одно, или другое. Нужно разобраться.  
Она не могла сказать, долго ли бежала по лесу, принюхиваясь к следам копыт, время перестало иметь для нее значение. Но знала наверняка: ее тоже искали. Они встретились на поляне: лань, чья шкура выглядела так, будто ее припорошило снегом, и Джессика.  
Она не знала, что собирается делать, но лань — знала. Против всех законов природы и того, что знал нынешний разум Джессики, она набросилась на нее, на волчицу. Попыталась разбить копытом голову, наступить на лапу. Джессика подпрыгнула, собираясь схватить ее за шею, но запах стаи смешался с мыслями ее человеческой половины. С воспоминаниями о Триш.  
Джессика отскочила. Она хотела закричать, хотела назвать имя, но не могла. Вместо этого начали вспоминаться проведенные вместе дни, слова, которые они говорили друг другу, чувство доверия. И ощущение пустоты каждый раз, когда Триш не было рядом. По ее решению или решению Джессики. Как она могла так долго ее избегать? Зачем она это делала? Хорошо, что прекратила.  
Лань тоже стояла на месте, моргая и глядя на Джессику.  
Они сделали шаг друг к другу одновременно. И секунду спустя стояли друг напротив друга уже как люди  
— Ты почему не брала трубку? — спросила Джессика после минутного молчания.  
— Копытами тачпад не разблокируешь, — ответила Триш.  
Они обе не сразу вспомнили, как смеяться.

— Хорошо, что по крайней мере одежда осталась, — сказала Джессика чуть позже. — Представь, мы бы шастали по лесу голыми.  
Они устроились в домике. Электричество появилось. Не то мистическое действие прекратилось, не то бригада ремонтников сделала свое дело.  
— Нет уж, спасибо, — ответила Триш. — В следующий раз, когда я захочу разобраться в мистических смертях, стукни меня по голове.  
— Заметано.  
Джессика устала. Она была рада, что Триш здесь и цела. Рада, что они не разорвали друг другу глотки и не разбили черепа… но кое-что ее беспокоило. Понимание крутилось на грани сознания, но Джессика не хотела его вытаскивать в одиночку.  
— А какой вопрос мы обе хотели задать? Я понимаю суть, а с формулировкой — не складывается.  
Триш посмотрела на нее с выражением, говорившим: «Серьезно? Ты еще спрашиваешь после всего случившегося?».  
— Если в грубом изложении, — начала она, — то: «Люблю ли я этого человека и взаимно ли это?».  
Джессика кивнула.  
— А в нашем случае — да или нет?  
Триш закатила глаза. Она выглядела забавно, почти как персонаж газетных карикатур. Ее хотелось обнять и больше никогда не отпускать.  
Джессика ограничилась тем, что просто поцеловала Триш.


End file.
